defrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan Ranks
Trainee: Armor type : Cloth It is assumed that those who start as human are young in age and are just normal civilians with no skill. As if they have no knowledge of any of the creatures around them. The position is a statement as if they are learning of these branches and only just being informed of the fantasy world around them and clans. Deciding upon on facet to follow thus by taking a different ranking and name once becoming familiar with the clans and have been tested of their writing skills. This position is basically a in limbo rank till they prove them selves either to the leaders of the DEvrp or the specific leader to the clan they wish to join. Once they join they take the insignia of their clan and make sure it is apparent on them at all times and write in their back story them taking the title of their clan. An event either done by themselves or with members of the clan hey wish to join have to be stated. Their ties to anyone are empty and can only be created as if they are meeting them for the first time. Their basic skills are those which any normal human would know within this time period. Reading and writing. Very simple knowledge of surroundings. Very poor fighting skills. No magics/enchantment will be earned at this stage. You're seen as a simpleton just going about day to day life in the village you were born in, depending on your back story. Fighters: Armour type: Light thin leather and Cloth Fighters are the lowest level within the DEvrp and show the lowest levels of power. When you are only a fighter it is assumed your skills are weak. You tire quickly and still have many years to go till you're able to use the abilities you earn in this position to a decent quality. You may be able to use a skill but be somewhat more likely for it to back fire or for them to be able to avoid it. When one becomes a fighter it is assume they serve their township more so, doing missions for their clan and the townships leaders. The missions they get placed on are typically those of easy skill, very low combat levels at the start and mainly do D ranked ones until they become more skilled. Higher skilled fighters will get placed on C ranked missions and at a certain point will be judged against others of the same possible ranking in order to become soldiers. As a Fighter they are usually teamed up into a group of two others of the same rank and placed with a Guardian in order to train them and perform missions they otherwise wouldn't be able to do on their own. This is to teach them team work an mingle with those of other clans under the supervision of an elite Guardians watch. These groups are made up on the individual skills of each Fighter and create a level balance between each grouping. * Fighters Start out with 3 techniques ((E-C Rank) * Fighters will also unlock their first essence and their essence color if the picked clan allows for such. Soldiers: Armour type: Renforced superior made Leather and Cloth Soldiers are the lowest rank that is allowed to fight on the front lines as opposed to being directed to protect villagers . Soldiers have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some of them function as teachers and others, serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the Fighters under their command to the maximum effect. Soldiers are typically sent on C or B-rank missions given by Clan Heads or others of higher ranking.To become a Soldier, a Fighter participates in a large examination, known as The Soldier Assessment Exams with his or her team. It can be assumed that a Soldier does not necessarily have to take the exam with his or her teammates.The only shown exam is a three-stage exam: the first stage tests their information gathering abilities and decision-making abilities (as well as their overall understanding of the soldier philosophy), the second stage tests their abilities at accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines, and the third consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, watched by a council that decides who becomes a Soldier and who does not. While the winners are able to proceed to fight the next opponent, aptitude, rather than winning, is evaluated to determine whether a candidate is promoted, This way, anybody who makes it to the third stage of the Exams has a chance to become Soldiers. However, it is also possible for none of the candidates to become Soldiers if the judges believe that they do not have appropriate qualifications. Preliminaries may also be held if too many teams reach the end; The losers in this second round cannot participate in the final tournament and thus cannot be considered for promotion to Soldier * Along with the basic Techniques, Soldiers start out with 10 jutsu's 2 of which can be B rank, the rest have to be lower. * In addtion they can also start out with two basic essences as long as the clan they picked allows as such. Guardians: Armour type: Light weight un-refined Metal Guardians are generally highly-experienced warriors with great individual skill who serve as either Clan or Personal guardians (Usually to high ranking members) They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced Guardian may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the most difficult). They may also carry out these missions alone. They are sometimes assigned as a Teacher for three-person teams of Fighters. Most Guardians are appointed rank by a higher ranking official though the possibility of a Mass Event like the Soldier Assessment exam is possible. Most Guardians are able to use at least two types of essences. * Guardians start out with 20 Techniques other then the basic 6, Two of which can be A rank. * They can also have two basic essences given the clan they choose allows for it. * As a Guardian a third Essence although rare can be granted, as well as a advanced nature through work. Elite: Armour type: Refined Metals Those who have achieved the title of Elite are typical specialized warriors with high battle experience and generally the most powerful ninja in their respective clans, but may become less powerful upon aging, eventually being surpassed by a more youthful ninja.A Elite may retire and give the title to someone the Elite had trained for the position. the title, once granted, is held permanently. Their elite status is also attributed to the tendency for most Elite to have family members who were previous Elite, or be personally taught by a former Elite or student of a former Elite. The Elites are the face of the Ancients and Immortals as they tend to stay closer to their clans. They are to be obeyed and feared by all with the exception of those higher than the elite in question. * A Person will never be started off as an Elite. * Elites are permitted to use Forbidden Techniques Ancients: Armour type: Refined Enchanted Metals Ancients are typically the close relatives of the Clan heads. Not typical that they take in a student. They are mildly less powerful than the Clan heads but higher thn elites. Its not typical a Person without royal blood is considered an ancient as they typically have a longer life than members of their clan. Most Ancients are Assigned or bonded with a Higher Level Guardian. They are to be obeyed by all members of their clan as well as anyone within their respective villages/citys Ancients have reign over any techniques and essence Some Ancients may be assigned to a Council to assist the clan head in decisions Immortals: Armour type: Refined Enchanted Metals Immortals are typically the Clan heads of each clan. Classes: Past the Four normal ranks of Trainee, Fighter, Soldier and Guardian, you can also reach 4 other ranks by a special means. The things you have to do have been listed here: Advanced Rank Page alter <<< That page covers how to become ((tba) Special Guardians: Special Guardians are have rather than all-around Guardian training, have Guardian-level abilities in a single area or skill, much like warrant officers of real-world militaries. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Guardians when their services are needed. S-Class: S-class's have gained power far beyond an average Guardians and earned a legendary status. This title is merely a class rather than an actual rank; the persons official rank within a township will usually still be Guardian. However, it can sometimes be lower, or they can have no rank at all. The allegiances of these people range from being part of the township's own guards to being wandering ninja who are still loyal to their townships. Some of this level tend to leave their townships behind to seek their own ambitions, thus becoming rogues. People of this class are often noted in the Black book, a list of notable enemy marked for assassination that each township provides for its Guardians and Hunter Guardian members. Most people, even if high-level , choose to flee rather than face someone of the S-class. Those of the S-class are often highly revered, and usually signified by nicknames allies or enemies give them. Blood Bonded Guardians: These blood bonded Guardians are bonded to that of their clan by their blood and obey without question, Loyal to protect the leader and those who are blood tied to the leader of the clan. They are there in order to provide safety and are extremely strong, They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and high level missions upon the direct orders of their clan leaders or township leaders. They protect the clan or town from exceptional threats and perform high risk missions in enemy territories and deal with extremely strong and difficult foes. All wear the sigil of their clan on their armor or branded to their skin and show it proudly. They are very familiar with the human body thusly know other clans blood line details and are quite familiar with how to fend them off without difficulty. Whatever clan they are in they can blood bond with another clan if they wish and protect another clan and change sigil but this can only happen once as to their loyalty will be to their original blood and that of their new clan they protect. Sensor Type Guardians: A sensor type is guardian that is capable of detecting the presence of other people through their Life force. A skilled sensor can detect their targets from a great distance, as well as differentiate the characters by their energy signature alone. They are even able to tell when other sensors are using their abilities. Some are able to tell exactly who is among a crowd of people with their sensory skills to teh point that they are even able to tell if her targets are lying based on any fluctuation of their energy. They are some that can discern between energy signatures of guardians from different populations, Others are able to detect the exact location of the person controlling them despite that person erecting a barrier around themselves. Medical Guardians: (Medical-Guardians are Guardians who specialize in medical treatment and use medical-oriented techniques to heal others. Becoming a medic-guard requires a great level of intelligence and excellent energy control, since medic-guards use energy to heal injuries. Aside from their medical training, their combat training consists mainly of Physical skills, with emphasis placed on evading enemy attacks. This is because the death of the medic-guard could result in the death of the team. On dangerous missions, a medic-guard will usually be sent along with the team, to increase the survival rate of that team. The most basic of medical techniques is the Mystical Palm Technique, a multipurpose technique that can heal wounds and perform surgery. To heal with the ability, users collect energy to their hand to speed up cell regeneration wherever it is applied. For the latter, the user focuses their energy into a blade to make cuts where necessary, though because the blade is made of energy the flesh is never cut. This aspect of the ability can be used in combat, though it requires great precision to be effective. For more severe injuries, medical-nin performs the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique, which utilizes a part of the user's body as a medium to heal their injuries. The technique requires a great deal of time and concentration, with medical personnel needing to switch places so that they can rest. . Hunter Guardians: Hunter Guardians are a special group with banners from all different clans of guardians who are given a specific duty to hunt down rogues and those who abandon their families, clans and townships. They kill their target, take the head as proof and then They kill their target, taking the head as proof, and then completely dispose of the body by using various methods, such as cremation or the use of their summoning devour the corpse. This is done in order to make sure the townships secrets which a body may hold are kept from being found by possible rivaling clans or townships within the land ~Things such as blood or special skills~ will not be revealed to outsiders. Hunter Guardians are also supposed to destroy the corpse at the very spot the body is lying, it is not to be moved after it is dead. They are nicknamed "The Grim Reapers" Rogues: Have no last name and thusly belong to no clan, have abandoned their township and are to be considered a threat to everyone, more so the village they have come from. They typically wear something or brand themselves somewhere on their body upon leaving to mark over their clans branding mark. They are considered traitors of their Townships and the clans they belonged to prior to. They typically will sell secrets to different Townships and some become renown enough that they will get hunters sent after them from their own clan on behalf of the Townships leaders.